Portable electronic devices can be carried by cases that can protect the portable electronic devices from being scratched or damaged. However, when the case is subjected to a large amount of force (e.g., drop event), the case is unable to prevent the portable electronic device from being forcefully extracted from an internal cavity of the case. Accordingly, there is a need for protective cases to include securing elements that prevent or minimize the forceful extraction of the portable electronic device from the case.